Marceline: The Mortal Queen
by AlyssWolf
Summary: Marceline's boredom leads her to experiment with the day to day struggles of being mortal, and with her feelings for a certain pink princess. (Bubbline!)


_Another day...another boring day..._

I sighed and rolled over on my stomach, allowing myself to stare down at the neatly made bed resting below my floating body. "Another, fantastical day as the vampire queen." _When was the last time I actually_ used my_ bed?_ I never even came in my room to do anything besides sleep, or on occasion, think of some new song lyrics. But lately, nothing had really come to mind. _Nothing._ I hadn't done _anything_ at all in weeks, just floated about my house or sometimes the musty cave that protected it. I yawned and rubbed my eyes groggily before floating down to plant my bare feet on the floor. I stared at them as I flexed my toes. "Hmm." I shrugged as an idea came to mind. Why not try to act like a mortal all day today? It might prove to be interesting. I smirked, suddenly filled with energy and a craving for wreaking havoc on random candy people. "Yeah, this'll be fun alright."

After gagging on all too minty toothpaste and rinsing my mouth out with some Red from an old pillow, I floated out of my cave and was greeted- no, more like yelled at -by the blazing sun. I hissed and shielded my eyes with my arm. Had the sun always been this bright? And this hot? "Aww, Glob!" I muttered as I realized that I was supposed to be mortal for the day. I promptly stopped mid-flight over the grassy-green hills of Ooo and allowed myself to fall at least 100 ft to the rock hard ground below. "Well...I'm a cheater...no mortal would have survived THAT fall. Whatever." I sat up, dusted myself off, and tied the jacket that was previously around my waist over my head to shield my face from the sun.

After walking a few more feet, I inhaled deeply, catching the scent of...I sniffed again. Yep, no undoubtedly Jake's famous hot dogs roasting somewhere relatively nearby. I followed my nose for a while longer through the knee-high grass until I came upon Finn and Jake's tree house, clouded in smoke. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Those two..."

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhh ahhh ahh ahhhh!" Finn's voice blasted loudly from somewhere behind the tree house.

"FIRE FIRE FIRE! OH, GLOB!" Jake yelled soon after. I immediately leapt into the air to pinpoint the source of the flames that now engulfed the house, gasping in fury as I realized that I was a mortal for the day.

"Dang it!" I growled as I dropped to the ground and began running as fast as I could into the thick smoke. Somewhere along the way I ran headfirst into a super-sized Jake, spitting...spit onto the flames in an attempt to extinguish them. "Hey Jake, where's Finn?!" I yelled up at my friend in concern.

"Huh, what!? Marceline!? What're you-oh never mind Finn, just help me put this out!" Jake went back to fighting the fire without waiting for a reply, and I just took that as a signal to get going.

"Mortal things, mortal things..." _What can I use to put this thing out?_ I had burst into the tree house and had begun ripping apart the kitchen, desperately trying to find a bucket, a bowl, a spoon, anything that could hold water to extinguish a- "Bingo!" I cried in glee as I spotted a hose connected to the back of the sink. As I began unwinding it, I realized that it wasn't even connected to anything..."Ugg! and you're littered with holes!"

"Help!"

I chucked down the tattered hose in frustration and perked my ears up. That had definitely been a woman's voice just now. Was that...BMO? "Keep yelling, I'll follow the sound of your voice!" I heard another call for help followed by a cry of pain. My heart had stopped. I knew that voice. Screw being mortal! "Don't worry Bonnie, I'm coming!"

I summoned all of my strength and with a massive intake of breath, transformed into a giant bat. I felt my eyes glow red hot as my body filled with agonizing pain from the transformation, my grey skin tearing and falling from my back as two massive black wings erupted from my body and shot through the walls of the tree house. I somehow managed to keep a hold of my sanity through all of the pain and chaos and in two swift beats of my wings, the sizzling flames had vanished. I felt my vision begin to blacken around the edges, and in seconds a rush of black feathers were scattered across the room, and I found myself lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling, breathing in short pants.

"1,2,3..ughg!" There was a fit of coughing accompanied my the splintering of wood from off to the side of the room, creating a small cloud of dust. I struggled to get up, but I found that I couldn't even find the strength to roll over on my side. Suddenly a pink face appeared above mine, eyes filled to the brim with tears. "Oh, Marceline!" The girl collapsed to her knees and held my face gently. I coughed violently and mustered the strength the bring my hand up to wipe my mouth free of the blood it has just produced.

"Bonnie?" I squinted as I gazed up into the terrified, pink face. She wiped her eyes free of the tears.

"How unladylike of me." As her blurry face came into focus, I pinpointed with horror, a large gash in the side of her face, and some cuts across her nose.

"Princess!" I bolted upright and grabbed her shoulders, forgetting the intense pain that I was drowning in. "You're hurt!" Princess Bubblegum frowned and lowered my head gently onto her lap.

"Shh, shh...don't worry about me, Marcy." I was about to yell at her to stop worrying about other people for once and to worry about herself, when she grimaced and ran her hand over her face, molding it back into it's proper shape. I let out a sigh of relief and closed my eyes. "See? Silly Marceline, I'm okay, but the question is, why aren't you? You've changed into that form gazzillions of times and-"

"MARCELINEEEEE!"

"PRINCESS!"

I jolted upright and hissed as I took a protective stance over Princess Bubblegum, before Finn riding giant Jake burst into the room with terror and concern masking both of their boyish faces.

"Oh, my Glob! Are you guys alright!? Marceline you like went all banaynays!" Finn shouted as he jumped off of Jake and ran in worried little circles around the Princess and I. "I'm SO sorry guys, I didn't realize that it would get this windy outside and Jake decided to make hot dogs and I guess the wood we decided to use was like, magic or something and it sort of like, exploded and-"

I strained myself to refrain from coughing. I was Marceline, the toughest gal in Ooo after all. I had to keep my reputation good. "It's alright, guys, no worries, I'm fine, P.B's fine. It's all good."

Princess Bubblegum looked at me for confusion for a split second before pasting a huge fake smile on her face and directing it towards Jake. My chest flooded with relief: Bonnibel knew me so well. "Yeah, I'm fine, Marcy here saved me."

Jake sighed in relief and wagged his tail. "It'll never happen again, I promise, gals, and to make it up to yous, why not let you guys stay the night until you're feeling back to normal?"

Bubblegum laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks, if you didn't notice, you don;t seem to have much of a roof at the moment."

"Or walls either." I added with a small cough.

Finn and Jake gazed around their tree house as if just noticing that little fact for the first time. "Ahh, yes, so umm we'll just be going now, then. Thanks for the hot dogs Jake, despite all of the chaos it really was a nice gesture to invite me here."

"Umm...if you're sure you'll be alright." Finn looked pointedly at my cuts and scratches. "...alrighty then, see ya." Finn said as he cracked his knuckles and inspected the damage. In a few moments P.B. had called The Morrow, and we were sailing through the pink-tinged sky, heading presumably towards the candy kingdom.

"Bonnibel...?" I whispered tentatively. She hadn't said a word since the tree house, so we had just sat together in silence, with Bubblegum stroking my hair soothingly.

"Hmm?"

I bit my lip. "You know the reason I was so late to save you?" The princess tilted her head questioningly. "It was because I was bored. Because I...I wanted to keep myself entertained by pretending to be mortal for the day!" I squeezed my eyes shut in shame and shivered. Bubblegum stopped stroking my hair. "I-I know it was stupid, but I just thought that..." I flashed my eyes open as the sound of bell-like _laughter_ floated into my ears. "Bonnie?"

"Marcy, you didn't even know that I was in there when you barged into the kitchen, and I'm _made of candy_ remember? Even if you had used your vampire powers earlier-"

"But you could have melted! Or caught on fire! I've done some pretty nasty things, regrettable things, but there's no way, _no way_ that I could ever forgive myself if I lost you!" I slammed my mouth shut as Bubblegum blinked at me speechless.

"Marcy..." I felt a blush spread across my cheeks and my eyes become heavy with sudden drowsiness. "Marcy! Marcy!" Bubblegum's voice transformed into one filled with alarm and I felt my mind slip out of consciousness as she violently shook my shoulders.

"You'll be just fine...everything will be fine..fine." I could just make out the pink outline of a seemingly frantic Princess, hurrying around the room grasping what looked like a large book in her hand. "Just take a deep breath, she'll be just fine...the antidote will work...it takes time." The Princess paused her rushing around and threw the ancient book to the floor and covered her face with her hands. "She'll be...just..fine...!"

I struggled to keep my eyes open and to get my voice to produce any sort of sound, but it was if I was frozen, doomed to stare silently on as Bonnibel broke down right before my eyes. To my distress, my eyes fell shut again against their will just as Bubblegum walked over to me. As she leaned over me I could feel her quivering body and wetness lace my face. Was she...crying? "Oh, Marcy...if you never wake up...it's just as you said before, I'd never forgive myself!" She paused and sniffled. I just wanted to open my eyes and tell her that everything was going to be okay, everything was fine! I could pull through anything. _Move. MOVE!_

My eyes flickered open and the princess gasped. "B-bonnie I'm fine, your antidote or whatever, It'l work, you're the smartest person I know..." I grinned and closed my eyes, feeling satisfied that I finally got my body to move; content with just breathing in her familiar scent and feeling her warmth.

"Oh, thank Glob you're awake!" Bonnibel sobbed as she threw her arms around me and buried her face in my neck. "Thank Glob" She repeated "...the antidote _is_ finally working!" She suddenly pulled away and looked at me intensely in the face. "You were poisoned Marceline. It was something that only affects beings from the Nightosphere, restricts their powers." She glanced at the cuts on my arms. "Or attempts to anyways."

I nodded as I forced my eyes open once more and stared into Bonnibel's. In that moment I felt my chest fill with such a bundle of warmth and emotion that I felt it was about to burst. Maybe It was. _Could that be one of the side effects of the poison? When was I poisoned anyways?_... As I felt myself leaning my face in towards the princesses' and I realized that I didn't care: these feelings were REAL

"Bonnie..." I whispered longingly. I saw Bubblegum's eyes sparkle and close as she leaned in towards me, and for the first time, our lips met. The kiss was short and soft, yet filled with emotion and heat. _This is what really matters_. I thought as we pulled away. "This is what it's all about, you know mortal feelings and stuff." Princess Bubblegum giggled.

"I guess you didn't have to act different to be mortal-ish all along." I just smiled stupidly and gazed into her eyes for what seemed like hours. I only looked away when she blushed. "Ugg, Marcy, you're embarrassing me!"

"Like I care." I grinned playfully as I pressed my lips into Bonnie's once more.


End file.
